Austin Or Jack?
by AustinandAllylover360
Summary: Austin Moon has been Jack Frost for sixteen long years. And he's sick of it, so he goes to find out his past. When he meets his family, will the believe in him, or will he always be lonely without the love of his life? Auslly/R5 Sorta based on Rise Of The Guardians.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! I'm also the user AustinandAlly-SiberianHuskys! Hope you like the story, and I know someone already has a Jack Frost story, but I REALLY wanted to do this! And this is based I off of Rise Of The Guardians.

Disclaimer: I don't own A&A or R5 or anything you may recognize!

* * *

Hi, you know the expression Jack Frost nipping at your nose? We'll that's me. I've been Jack for fifteen long years, sixteen today. You would think baring magical is great right? Well not for me since no one knows that I exists. And I'm sick of being invisible, so I'm going to find my family so I can find out my past. Right now I'm running on top of buildings, heading towards the library. I reach the roof of it, and jump down in front of the doors. I walk in, and slide across the librarians counter. Today the library's closed, so I doing have to worry about getting caught, even though no one can see me. When I'm about to open the folder that holds my past, someone charges in through the doors.

"Jack Frost, don't you dare open that!" The voice I recognize as North shouts. He's mostly Santa, if you didn't know.

"Why not! It's been sixteen long years, and still no one knows who I am! I just want to see my family." I whisper the last part. Soon all the Guardians barge in.

"Listen Jack, I know we're your family is, but I'll only tell you if you find your purpose in life, and help us with Pitch." Tooth Fairy explains, putting her hand on my shoulder.

"But I've been trying to find my purpose for sixteen years!" I reason.

"On this mission, you'll find your purpose mate." Bunny says, and I sigh and nod.

"What do I have to do?" I ask.

"Well, we need your help with Pitch. He's back, and Man in Moon said that you have to help us." North says.

"Ok, but I want to see my family first." I say, and they nod leading the way. We walk for a bit, until we in front of a old wooden house. "Is this it?" I ask, heading towards the door. I open it, and rush in. They come too, but hide themselves. I can see eight people on a couch, looking through some old photographs. I walk behind them, and listen.

"This is your family Jack. Including two best friends." Tooth says.

"Oh Mark, why did he have to leave. This would be Austin's 16th birthday today." The woman, I'm guessing to be my mom says. My dad shushes her, and comforts her.

"It was all my fault to! He risked his life to save his older sister!" My sister says. I wonder who this Austin kid is?

"Remember that day?" Ally says, pointing to a family portrait, including out BFFs since they where practically part of the family. I look more closely, and recognize all of them, besides this one blonde boy in the middle.

"That was you Jack, that's who they're talking about. Your real name is Austin Moon." North says, and I nod slowly. I get an idea, and walk infront of them. I blow magical snowflakes in their faces.

"Hey who are you?" Riker asks, able to see me now.

"I'm your brother Austin." I say smiling slightly. They look at me like I'm crazy.

"No, that's impossible! Austin fell through the lakes ice. And he was blonde!" Rydel reasons.

"That's because after I died, the man in the moon turned me into Jack Frost!" I exclaim. When I'm about to walk away, Laura examines my face closely standing infrint if me. She is very pretty, after about five minutes, she pulls away to much ofmy disappointment. I wish I had time to kiss her!

"It's him." She says happily.

"How do you know Ally?" Mom asks.

"I know because he was my best friend, and I know every single little detail about Austin." She says seriously, and turns back to me, and raps her arms around my waist. I go stiff, not use to the physical contact, but hug back before she pulls away. After awhile, I feel the heat come off, and see her walking to the door. "We'll bye guys, got to got to my date with Elliot!" she says, and walks into the chilly weather.

"Well I got to go too by!" I shout, before running out into the snow. I turn invisible, and follow Ally to make her date a nightmare! This is going to be fun!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys, thanks for the follows/reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own A&A/R5 or anything you may recognize!

* * *

I spot Elliot and Ally, and fly down. I just sit and listen, until they lean in for a kiss. I stand up, and form a snowball with my hands. I throw it at him, and his face falls into his spagettii. He stands up, and looks around. "Who did that!" He yells. I transform into a six year old little boy, and walk out from behind some bushes.

"Me sir." I say, raising my little hand weekly. He turns to me.

"Well it's not nice to be mean to people, okay?" He asks, and I have to fight the urge to smirk because of what I'm about to say.

"Really? Because your gwamma said that you got twenty new calls from your lady fwiends." I say innocently. Ally gets up, and slaps him hard across the face, while I go behind the bushes and transform again. After she's done , I casually walk out from behind the bushes, and walk to Ally.

"Hey Ally how was the date?" I ask.

"Horrible! This jerk over here cheated on me!" She says pointing to Elliot.

"Oh really. Well that's not how you treat a lady. I suggest you go, before I personally rearrange your face!" I growl lowly, pounding my fist together. He shakes his head, and runs away. I laugh, and take Ally's hand, and walk her home.

The next day...

I'm really excited to see my family again! I walk in the door, and see them all on the couch. "I guess we all had the same dream that Austin was alive." Riker says sadly, which confuses me.

"What do you guys mean? I'm right here!" I say standing directly infront of the TV.

"Well I'm going to get going, bye!" Ally says glumly, standing up and walking right through me. I just stand there with my heart broken. They thought all of yesterday was a dream, and don't believe in me! Tears that turn into ice, fall down my cheeks. I walk out, and fly to Laura's house.

I go up to her open bedroom window. I fly in, and sit next to her on her bed. "Austin if you can hear me, I want you to know I didn't want to be friends with you. I wanted to be something more." She admits, starting to cry. I'm so happy she likes me back! I hug her, but she just shivers, and gets up. She goes to her desk by her bed, and picks up a frame with red hearts all over it. It says 'Love' at the top in white letters. She sits back down, and I can see the picture. It was me and Ally as twelve year olds hugging on the beach. I remember that day, I had a black eye that day...

flashback..

"Hey Alls, want to got to go in the water now!" I whine on the beach, the heat getting to me. She sighs, and stands up from her red towel. She takes off her her shirt and pants, to reveal a yellow bikini. Even then I had a crush on her, and her wearing my favorite color wasn't helping. I just take off my shirt and pants to reveal red swim trunks. We run to the water carrying our boogey board to the water. She drops it, and bends over. Some boys wolf howl behind us, and she stands up blushing. I storm over to the guys, even though I was only 12, I was raised to treat girls with respect.

"Hey! That's not how you treat a lady!" I shout, causing attention. Ally tugs my arm, but I pull away. A girl our age comes over, and feels my six pack. Yes even when I was young I had muscles.

"You don't have to defend that slut! Instead be with me!" She gushes, and I just push her away. I turn towards her, and glare.

"Yeah _she's _the slut! Your the one being handsy!" I say, getting angrier by the minute. I bring Laura close to me. When I turn to the boy, he punches me in my right eye. I wince in pain, but quickly recover, and kick him where the sun don't shine. I drag Laura to our parents, and hug her, afraid if I let her go, she'll leave me.

End of flashback

By now, she's full out sobbing. I keep trying to comfort her, but it keeps making her shiver. I start to get angry and sad so I fly out the window, tears falling down my face rapidly. I get to an ally, and face a brick wall. I scream, and punch the wall. I hear a cracking sound, and slide down the wall, full out sobbing now. Not because I broke my hand, but because I can't help the love of my life. I feel a furry paw on my shoulder, and look up with my blurry vision. I see Bunny with the rest of the Guardians, looking at me with sympathy.

"It's okay mate, as soon as we defeat Pitch, you'll be able to see her." Bunny says, and I sniffle and stand up.

"No! I should be acting like a man, and stop crying. I'm going to start working out, and next year, I'll be a man. Lets start training!" I say.


End file.
